starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Vayeate
Vayeate is a merchant/merc ship with all the nessasary legalities handled by Starlight Star Drives. The ship during times of peace can nearly travel freely through space across boarders so long as the local laws are followed. Characteristics One of Starlight Star Drives production model ships, then XXX-500, which makes use of a number of after market parts and systems to build a completely new ship. The most notable feature on this class of ship is the Lancer-class Frigate's engine that has been enhanced and/or modified to the liking of the customer. In Vayeate's case its been pushed to the maximum thrust the engine can produce safely, giving the ship a much higher speed then other vessels its size. Vayeate is owned by Caden Light and Nerissa Starsail, though Caden is the person that does most of the dealings after Nerissa's change. Nerissa's name can be seen on any and all paper work but no one has ever really seen her. The ship acts as a moving store for Starlight Star Drives products. But also acts independently as a cargo and transport ship. Its also a home for the crew, its living and passenger areas are set up like a communal apartment. Meaning each person gets a sizable room or two for personal use that connect to a larger room that acts as a kitchen, dining and common room for every one. The Crew's communal area is smaller but they get two lager rooms, the passengers get a larger communal room with a variety of things to do to pass the time, but with smaller single rooms. All of which are very homey with the passenger rooms being more stately. The ship also has a small fabrication area where Caden assembles droids for buyers or builds ones from scratch that Nerissa had designed. The ship's crew is made up by other Starlight Star Drive employees, with the only exception being Caden's two old war buddies. The ship houses a number of speeders for use by passengers or the crew. Caden maintains an old upgraded/customized WLO-5 speeder tank for use during any merc jobs he and his brothers take. Hidden Features The ship has a ship wide "aquarium" made up of pools and under water ducts/passages. Most are hidden or disguised to prevent unwanted swimmers or threats. These are used by Nerissa to get around the ship and interact with the crew. They also provide a unique form of decoration where the ducts have view ports to see the water life that shares the aquarium with Nerissa. She has access to all the ship's systems in this underwater world so she can perform her own duties on the ship with little trouble. Weapon Systems AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons The AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons can be operated by a sentient or by a advanced threat assessment targeting system developed by Nerissa. The targeting system uses the ships sensors to find the greatest threat or threats and uses appropriate number of weapons to deal with it. Several settings can be apply such as "drive them off" or "shoot to kill". The System is so quick and so accurate that it can even take down small number of incoming missiles. The system is only effective when the enemy is small in numbers, Like a pirate raid. The system starts to become confused when a large number of enemies are attacking the ship. Turbolasers The three Twin Heavy Turbolaser Turrets are their to deter pirate attacks, and have yet to fire in anger but with the increase of pirate activity in the galaxy, the gun crews for these weapons are constantly running simulations and even live fire practices in preparation for the day that these weapons may be needed to defend the ship. Torpedoes & Missiles The hidden torpedo and missiles launchers are weapons requested by Caden to give the ship a much heavier punch on his side Merc jobs. They have an extended range of fire able to follow a tracking device that can be planted on an enemy installation. This allowed the firing of the weapons with the ship being well out of sensor range. Caden used this system twice as a distraction while he completed his primary objective. These weapons can also be used in a stand up ship to ship battle, but like the Turbolasers, that event has yet to happen.